Serenade
by MichelleKelly
Summary: a possible past to Rip Van Winkle


Serenade

I can scarcely remember my childhood, It was so long ago, and after the torture I was put through…. I remember that my mother was a beautiful woman, red hair green eyes. I was the black sheep of the family, dark hair dark eyes, pale skin. I will never forget the day I was taken away. I had screamed and clawed for my mother, relentless. She sat on our porch with her head bowed. I was only sixteen, SIXTEEN! The men said nothing, instead they dragged me to a car, and forced me inside, disallowing my escape by holding a German mouser against my side. The taller, sandier blonde of the two was known as Captain, his real name was Hans Gunche. He never said much unless he was called on to speak. That he was a handsome man well groomed with rugged features. He had the most startling, piercing eyes, and beautiful cupids bow lips. The man, who drove the car, was known as Dok, or Doktor he had chin length near platinum colored blonde hair. His eyes were not visible through the glasses that he wore. He was a shady character, and by most standards not typical. His jaw was firm and his hands precise. Halfway through the ride, I noticed blood on both of their coats. My heart was in my throat, I was absolutely terrified of what they were going to do to me. After a certain amount of time I was gagged and hit with blunt force in the back of my skull, till I was unconscious.

By the time that I woke up I was on a bed in what appeared to me to be a warehouse. The captain was standing over me, watching my every move as if I was some sort of convict. He grabbed my arm and dragged throughout the building till I was in front of a shorter man in a Nazi's uniform, he wore thick glasses and had blonde hair and subtle blue eyes. I felt like I was on display like some sort of object. The man stood up, I immediately noted that he was shorter than I was. He stared at my body for the longest time before breaking the tense silence,

"She's pretty, a little flat chested and much of a boyish figure, but, she'd make an excellent vampire. He began to stroke my neck, before he sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I was so naïve as to what was going on. The next thing I felt was a sharp piercing pain, as if 2 needles had darted an inch or two apart, into the column of my throat, that was followed by a overwhelmingly gratifying bodily pleasure, that made me want to scream wildly. I managed to withhold the urge to scream, by lightly moaning. The loss of the blood in my body made me dizzy and swoon. I felt him lift his mouth from my throat, as every second passed, my body grew colder and eventually died. Blood trailed the wound on my throat to my shoulder. I reacted by wrapping my arms about my self on a defensive gesture. The shortest of the three men led me back into the room where I had awoken in. In all respects I should have known what was going on, but I was so naïve, truly innocent. The man I came to know as Major pushed me lightly towards the bed. "Undress yourself." He said calmly, I was so shocked and dumbfounded, I thought perhaps that I had misheard him.

"What?" I asked back,

"I said undress yourself girl, it's not that hard, or do you need help?" he reached pervertedly for my blouse, I slapped his hand away, I will never forget the way my face stung from that slap. 'Watch it girl, we own you now." How final he made that sound. I turned my back to them and unbuttoned my blouse, and let it slide to the floor. I didn't wear a brassiere, as I didn't have much of a chest to put into one. One thing that I will never forget is the way they looked at me, the shine that hey had in their eyes as they stared at my naked body, I was mortified beyond everything else. All three of them desecrated me, they stole my innocence, they raped me. Never in my unlife have I felt that humiliated before or since that day. I was forced to grow accustomed to the rape and abuse they put me through, yet they molded me into the woman I am today. I am Rip Van Winkle and that is my story.

2-16-05

Fin


End file.
